vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yowane Haku
Supplemental Information Hair color: Grayish white, as long as Miku's, tied to the back with a black ribbon with purple lining in the middle. Headgear: None. Eye color: Blood-red. Earphones: Black headset with mouthpiece to the left. The mouthpiece is raised. Dress: Short sleeveless polo with purple necktie. More often than not, she exposes her cleavage. Black tight pants with purple and black zigzag strap to the right. Nationality/Race: Japanese. Voice Configuration Haku is previously marked as badly-done Miku Hatsune songs, however some have tried to give her an actual voice. The following is one of example of an actual configuration that produces an approximate voice for Haku, as a mature-sounding Miku. This configuration could be used with the Miku Dark or CV_Dark_Early database to give "Haku" a more depressed sound. Another configuration suggests a manipulation of MEIKO's voicebank to produce Haku's voice, but such configuration is not yet publicly available. Popular Appearances Haku has made some outside appearances, due to her popularity, and is featured in some programs and media. She is officially recognized by Crypton Future Media (Publisher of the Character Vocal Series, from which Miku, Rin, Len and Luka came from) as a derivative of Vocaloid. Neru Akita, Meiko Sakine, Miku Hachune, and Tako Luka are the other four fanmade characters similarly recognized. #A cameo appearance in the manga Hatsune Mix by Kei Garou (Crypton's Character Vocal Series illustrator) as Neru's student, a taxi driver, with Teto as they observe the twins, and later seen with MEIKO drinking. #She appears in the game Hatsune Miku Project Diva as an unlockable character, with a noticeably contrasting disposition, being more light and cheerful. The same holds true for Neru. #She is a usable model for MikuMikuDance since version 3.0, which let users choreograph Haku’s dancing. Notable Works While Haku is regarded to sing any song that is a "failure" song of Miku, since she can have a voice config, it is possible for her to have an individual song dedicated to her. 白ノ娘 / Shiro no Musume (The Daughter of White) : Main Article: Story of Evil Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) Illustrations by Ichika, Yuurin, Suzunosuke, Satsu (Painter Brioche) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles The fifth and final song in the "Evil Series" started by Rin and Len Kagamine. Haku is a girl living in the green country and is ridiculed and looked down upon by everyone because her hair is white. Despondent and alone, Haku makes a trip to the an old tree where she prays for a friend. She later finds an unconscious green-haired girl and nurses her back to health. The girl, Miku, is beautiful and sweet, and loved by the town, and yet she befriends Haku. Together the girls run off to the city to live there, and while they have hardships working as maids for a wealthy merchant women, they live happily because they are together. One day, however, the king of the blue kingdom across the sea sees Miku and falls in love with her - so much in love that he denies the marriage offer from the Daughter of Evil. Angry, the Daughter of Evil makes an order to kill all of the green-haired women. As Haku sees all of the green-haired women dead, she cries and wishes that she could have died in Miku's stead. Hearing rumors that the Daughter of Evil was finally killed in the revolution, Haku decides to start over and live at a church in a port town. Soon, she finds a girl near the church and nurses her back to health. Haku and the girl, Rin, become friends in the same way Miku and Haku did. However, Haku overhears a confession Rin is making in the confession box and finds that Rin is actually the Daughter of Evil. Enraged, Haku sneaks up on Rin while she is mulling near a harbor and tries to kill Rin with a knife but realizes that Rin is a lonely girl like Haku used to be. As Haku teaches Rin to do work and notices that her cooking has improved, she sees a phantom boy near the sea... The song makes references to the song "Regret Message", confirming that "Regret Message" and the Evil Series are related. It also made #1 in the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking, 119. ツマンネ / Tsumanne Music and lyrics by Owata-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Haku reflects on the Nico users' view of her as boring/useless (tsumanne) and drinks to soothe her sorrows. In a similar vein to "Turkish March Owata" Haku finds herself late to a meeting with Neru, who yells at her over the phone for oversleeping. As the two finally meet up after a series of mishaps, they remember they were supposed to meet the next week. Some details are based on existing information, guesswork, usage experience and information provided by the author. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Fanmade Vocaloids based from Miku Hatsune